epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Lt. Surge vs. Volkner: Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon
Hey guys, it's time for the first ERBoP, today it is Lt. Surge vs. Volkner in a battle of electric type gym leaders. Nice Peter as Volkner epicLLOYD as Lt. Surge (Note: Volkner will be sitting down facing away from Surge until his second verse, just so your not confused at some lines) This battle was suggested by Super Mysterious EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON! VOLKNER! VS! LEUTENANT SURGE! BEGIN! Lt. Surge: Stand up soldier! It's time for us to do battle! Or are you afraid of how my thunderous voice crackles? I'm a war veteran! Electric Pokemon were what saved me! Now they'll shock you into submission and drive ya crazy! You emo, your only friend is a non make-up Ronald Mcdonald! 1 This is war! you can't keep all your emotions away and bottled! Don't bother trying, you can't dodge my vocal shock waves! 2 And you can't do nothing, my Raichu will absorb attacks from your Luxray! 3 Volkner: I suppose it's time for my verse to begin now. But don't worry, I'll pulverize you before you can say "How?" I got so bored of winning, I started giving away the Beacon Badge for free, I'm the strongest gym leader in my reigon, your gym number three. Don't bore me with this battle, or I'll just challenge the elite four While you remember that you had to depend on pokemon to survive the war. As the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh, I'll unleash everything in my arsenal against you. My Electivire knows Bulldoze, he can sure as hell mow down your pitiful Raichu. Lt. Surge Giving away gym badges? That ain't the Gym Leader way, son. This is a battle, boy, there's no place your able to hide and run. You use to use an Octillery and Ambipom on your team, what were you thinking? Maybe all your depression and boredom from being a pathetic loser got you drinking. The Lightning American here! I'll Electircally power my plane and ships to run you down! 4 I'll crush your boyfriend Flint, too, then you have a reason to always wear that frown! Volkner: *Stands up* So, you want to play hard ball, don't ya, Jarhead? 5 My self built electrical gears will grind you up, make you wish you were dead. I'm known around the world, there's a book about me in Unova. 6 You were once a Team Rocket admin with Sabrina and Koga. You arrogant little soldier, I oughtta teach you how to behave. And at least wasn't stupid enough to build an electric gym near Digletts cave. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES *Logo gets shocked in the right side* OF POKEMON!!! *Said really quick as the logo flies quickly to the left* Other: 1 Volkner is close friends with Flint of the Elite Four, who has a reddish afro and yellow shirt like Ronald Mcdonald. 2 In most games Lt. Surge gives out Shock Wave TM's, Shock Wave never misses 3 One of Raichu's possible abilities is Lightningrod 4 The fame checker in Fire Red and Leaf Green says that Lt. Surge flew a plane powered by electric type pokemon. And in the Manga he controls two ships, one of which is the S.S. Anne 5 Jarhead is a popular movie based on the military 6 One of Shauntal's quotes from her book has a mention of Volkner So that was the first of the series, what do you guys think? was it good, did it suck, I'm curious, also I wrote this in the span of four hours, two of which were spent on other things. Category:Blog posts